dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Haseo (LINK)
Haseo (ハセヲ, Haseo) is a character in .hack//LINK. Online Appearance Xth Form Unlike other PCs, Haseo has an entirely different color scheme and outfit than his normal form for his Xth Form. The black shirt with matching detached sleeves that previously exposed his stomach is now replaced by a sleeveless white shirt with a black and orange mantle adorning his back. Light red plasma-like appendages are also attached to the mantle. His black cargo pants and shoes are swapped out by white, partially-armored ones. Red circlets are placed near his biceps and his gauntlets. Haseo's hair is more subdued in his Xth Form, and his tattoo designs are changed. Unlike other PCs, where they have subtle changes to their signature weapon, Haseo's knives are changed into guns with orange plasma-like blades attached. Personality Haseo normally comes off as a somewhat rude person that approaches teamwork with his teeth clenched. While he does have friends that he deeply cares about, it takes a while for those new to him to see such hidden depths. Signs of affection and gratitude are relatively rare to him, and due to this, he becomes a little embarassed when treated with such, as shown in his initial Cross Rengeki with Tokio, where he blushes and looks away. Offline Basic Info Offline, Haseo is a 20 year old named Ryou Misaki. He also played the same character during the .hack//G,U games. History Twilight Knights Haseo appears at first as an antagonist before Tokio could befriend him. Haseo attacks a large group of players with the same blood lust during his days as the PKK The Terror of Death. After Schicksal alters the data in the Akashic Records under CC Corp, Haseo's memories are affected. Posaune shows his own interest and by having Haseo come in contact with Tokio at Lumina Cross. Haseo is shown a false vision and the misinterpretation causes him to burn a hatred for him and think Tokio is the one who PKed Shino. Afterward Posaune remodels and reinforces Haseo, reaching level 200 which is outside of the specifications of The World. His right arm is also installed with a sharp claw with two systems. Haseo later challenges Alkaid to reign as arena champion. He defeats and overturns her with power and pins her to the floor. Already in the worst situation Saika interrupts the match, but it is impossible for her to capture the Chrono Core. Furthermore Alkaid is manipulated by Posaune who then remodeled and reinforced her. Haseo found Tsukasa and attacked him because of his connection to Tokio. Azure Kite interfered and battles Haseo. Trivia *Haseo is the only UPC that is able to freely switch between his 1st and Xth form. *Haseo is also the only PC that already had an Xth form before R:X. *Haseo's Xth Form is almost identical to his appearance in R:2, though with the addition of two of the seven beam wings he demonstrated in the Trilogy movie. *Like Kite, Haseo's Xth Form changes him from a physical fighter to a ranged one. *Haseo's Xth Form was later featured as a dlc costume in Tales of Graces ƒ for Asbel Lhant similarly Haseo can unlock his costume in .hack//Link. Gallery Image:Haseo (LINK - Xth Form).JPG|Haseo's Returned Xth Form in R:X. File:Hacklink112045.jpg|Haseo's Cross Rengeki. File:LINKHaseoConcept.jpg|Concept Art. File:Haseo Cross Rengeki.jpg | Haseo - Cross Rengeki. File:Haseo Xth Cross Rengeki.jpg| Xth - Cross Rengeki. Category:LINK Characters Category:LINK: Twilight Knights Characters Category:X'over Characters